In the coffee service industry, individual doses of coffee, tea or chocolate are often offered in small containers that are configured to be readily inserted in a brewing machine. Boxes holding large quantities of the products are usually placed next to the brewing machines for the convenience of employees and customers. In most cases, this type of beverage service is provided and paid by the employer.
The system is subject to abuses. Unscrupulous employees may grab handfuls of containers for use at home. Unsupervised persons, such as maintenance and janitorial crews who frequent the premises during off hours may also be tempted to help themselves to undue quantities of goods.
There is a need to find a convenient solution to the uncontrolled presentation and dispensing of small packaged articles.